In known transfer presses a plurality of cross-bars are arranged in rectangular relation to feed bars for transferring workpieces, each cross-bar having workpiece holding elements, such as suction cups, attached directly thereto.
In such transfer press, when changing dies in connection with workpiece changing, a die change truck is employed for transferring dies to and from the press. In this conjunction, the cross-bar to which are attached the workpiece holding elements is dismounted from the feed bar and placed on the die change truck for being transferred outward from the press. The cross-bar, after being reloaded with holding elements corresponding to the new workpieces, is transferred together with new dies to the press. In this case, it is usual that the cross bar is manually mounted on the feed bar.
However, each cross-bar is of considerable weight because it usually carries a plurality of workpiece holding elements, and therefore it is a very troublesome and time-consuming operation to mount such a heavy cross-bar manually in position.